


The Story Never Ends

by SlightlyApathetic



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyApathetic/pseuds/SlightlyApathetic
Summary: Elena was never her own person.





	The Story Never Ends

Elena was never her own person.

Even before the Salvatore’s and their monopolization of her time, she hadn’t actually been her own person. She knew that people thought she was pathetic to let them have such a power over her, but what other choice did she have?

What was she to do when every dream since childhood had been preparing her for the day that some man would come and consume her? Every time she closed her eyes, it was to open to all the girls who came before her and had their lives taken before they could actually be called lives.

Amara, Tatia, Katerina, Elena, the names were a loop in her head: Amara, Tatia, Katerina, Elena. They played over and over until she wasn’t even sure if she was telling the truth when she corrected someone.

“I’m Elena.” She used to say it so fiercely.

“I’m Elena.” She used to feel contempt for anyone who thought she was one of the others.

“I’m Elena.” She used to believe it.

“I’m Elena.” She could only whisper it now.

The brothers circling around her thought that they were so special, so unique in their devotion to her. They weren't. Elena's body may be her own, although that was debatable considering how many choices got made for her, but her mind had seen so many different life times. So many different boys who thought they could lover her, which ever her was the real her, the right way. They thought they could love her enough to change her fate and make her stay. 

Her soul wasn't made for staying. Flitting from girl to girl, her soul tore itself away from every mistake. Maybe that was why Katherine was so cold: Elena stole her soul. She wondered how long it would be until the soul left her too. When would she make a mistake that sent it fleeing on to the next one? 

Her parents had called her an old soul. They would never know how right they were. Jeremy used to give her strange looks when she would tell him a bed story about things she couldn't possibly know before convincing himself she just had an active imagination. Had he looked any of them up, he would have seen that every one of them was true. 

Elena's soul had seen things, things that Elena had spent so long trying to convince herself weren't real. She knew what vampires looked like long before Stefan inserted himself in her life. She knew what witches were long before she walked into that first grade classroom and knew that Bonnie was going to be someone important. And, most importantly, Elena knew the weight of destiny and other people's issues long before she breathed her first breath. 

Elena had never been her own person, so she knew things that regular people didn't know. This life, she was determined to use that knowledge to work for her instead of against. This life, she was going to get it right.

And if she didn't? Some other girl would know how she tried, and maybe she could get it right for her. 

Or maybe her soul would go on forever, she wouldn't know. The soul was never really hers in the first place. 


End file.
